


The Alpha in 3B

by Schuneko



Series: I Love Tropes with Space [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe-Fandom, Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Heat Sex, Like Shockingly Rare, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, PWP, Rare Pair, Rarepair, Smutt, SpaceFish, a/b/o dynamics, raremeat, shameless smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Allan moves on from Denmark.Adam hopes to make a friend.Updated, many thanks to Mythlorn for his suggestions!#RareMeat





	1. What’s a Kkoken?

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe this will be the first story written for this pairing. On Ao3 anyway...  
I’m calling this SpaceFish, hit me up if you think of something better.  
Trying to jumpstart my muse with a new fandom  
This is supposed to only be two chapters, but I can try to get it farther if people like it.

Allan followed behind the movers in a sky blue rental. A fairly nice rental, one that wouldn’t break down, and didn’t look like it was pulled from the affaldsbunke. Still, a rental just the same. He’d left Denmark behind with almost nothing. Everything he had now came from a New to You or Charity butik. All mismatched, but functional, and right now it was enough for him.

The movers carried in the big things, a couch, a small table, two chairs, TV, and a mattress. For helved his life sucked. He really needed to start that new job, make money, maybe even find a mate, or at least get laid. The idea made him think of Gabby. It happened more often than it probably should have. They got too drunk, then it was the time he messed up, she lost her and Johnny's pup, and they got too drunk again. Johnny cheated, and Fischer’s day was hell on earth. The last time was when Ida had just left, then Allan was beat to shit, Johnny ended up in a coma. And all for what? Ulf to send him packing, he was just a tool, useful until he wasn't. She'd come to him his last night in Denmark. Kissing his bruises, and taking away the pain for a little while at least. It was comfort between friends, comfort for the hits that never seemed to end. It was also great sex, but they both knew it was over the second he'd decided to leave Denmark for good.

She still called, and he still answered. He owed her that much.

Allen was trying to push the last of his boxes from the hallway into his apartment when someone behind him cleared their throat. He looked up into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, eyes that didn’t seem to want to meet his gaze.

“Your boxes are blocking my door.”

Fischer looked back, and saw that two of his boxes did indeed, block his neighbor’s path. “Sorry about that.” He stepped over to remove said boxes.

The younger man didn’t react much, nor did he thank Allan for freeing up his path home. He just shifted his carrier bag, and added. “You shouldn’t fill the hallway either, it’s a safety, and fire hazard.” His voice monotone. Betraying no emotion. Looking resolutely at some point on Fischer’s shoulder while he spoke.

“Well, if I had someone to help me. This would probably be going faster.” Allan replied, looking right at his neighbor with a wry grin. Expecting the younger man to then offer a hand.

“It’s not probable, it’s a fact. Anything is easier with help.” Adam replied, his voice still flat despite the bite his words should have held.

Again, Allan saw no movement forward from his neighbor, just a soft tapping of fingers against his thigh. Fischer started to put two and two together. He’d worked with Autistics before, and this gorgeous young man was more than likely on the spectrum. He smiled, hatching a plan. All he needed to do was be more direct about what he was after. “So, help me move these.” He pointed to the boxes to be clear, then added. “And we can get this hallway cleared and hazard free faster.”

The young man seemed to debate this. Then decided his new neighbor was right to ask him. What with the young man being the only other one there and all. Not to mention he certainly didn’t want to be rude to a potential friend, even if he was an Alpha. Dad could have been wrong, All Alpha’s couldn’t be evil, and just want to harm him, could they?

“O-Okay…I-I can do that. I-I-I’m A-Adam, Adam Raki.” The younger man smiled a bit, but didn’t hold out his hand. Stuttering because he was nervous. He didn’t want to mess this up, surprised he hadn’t already.

“Hej Hej Adam, my name is Allen Fischer. The Alpha smiled back, not offering his own hand because Adam hadn’t offered his. Figuring the younger man must have problems with touch. So instead, he simply grabbed two boxes to Adam’s one, and indicated that the perfect smelling Omega follow him.

**Tai3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3B**

_Earlier…_

Adam was on his usual walk back home from his job at the observatory. When he spotted the vehicle. Movers, someone new, was moving in today. He wasn’t sure if he hoped this someone new, would finally take 3B; the apartment next to his, or not. He could possibly make a new friend, but a new friend would surely disrupt his schedule. Why did things like this have to be so hard? After his Dad died, he’d still had Harlan, and Beth. Then they’d convinced him to come here, and now he had no one. Not in person anyway. Beth and Harlan still called, but it wasn't the same. And sure, he occasionally (AKA just enough to be appropriate) ‘hung out’ with his colleagues, but he wouldn’t call them friends.

He walked inside, nearly tripping over a box that had ‘Kkoken’ written on it in black sharpie. Adam had no idea what that meant, but he spied a chipped mug inside, and took a guess. His new potential friend wasn't from California, or even America for that matter. The younger man knelt down to pick up the forgotten container of kitchen supplies. After all if He almost tripped what about old Mr. Hadren in 2B? The man could break a hip! Adam certainly didn't want that. Just as he grabbed it, he was hit with the most delicious scent he’d ever smelled. Sandy beaches, apples, and a hint of warm spices. An Alpha's scent, a strong Alpha. Raki couldn’t stop smelling the box, even as he carried it upstairs.

The Alpha in question hadn’t heard him arrive, and Adam took a second to stare. Tall, well built, and very aesthetically pleasing. He hoped they would become friends. His heat was in a week or two and friends could ask friends for help right? In Raki’s mind it made perfect sense. Especially considering his new neighbor was an Alpha. Then he saw his apartment door was blocked, and he felt compelled to say something.

**TAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3B**

It hadn’t taken that long, but all the boxes were in, and the hallway was safely cleared as promised. They both stood there. Waiting for a goodby that never came. There was nothing left to do except unpack, could the Alpha really ask for help with that too? Neither on of them daring to break the silence, because truthfully It was almost comfortable. Usually this was where refreshments were offered, but Allan had nothing To offer, he hadn’t been shopping yet. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I wish I had thought ahead, and bought food or something. I have glasses for water from the tap, but that’s really it.”

“I-I like tap water,” Adam blurted, not wanting them to part ways just yet. He felt like there was something he should do, but he didn’t know what.

“It’s not really much of a thank you for your hard work though.” Fischer chuckled, feeling more than slightly embarrassed.

“We’re friends, and friends help each other out for free right? A-aren’t we friends now Allan?” The Omega asked, voice flat, but his deliciously clean, with hints of berry sweet scent, had slightly soured. Hinting to the younger man's distress.

The Alpha wasn’t really sure it worked that way, but Adam looked so hopeful, and the idea of getting to know this unique Omega was so tempting. He just smiled. “Sure, we’re friends.”

Adam smiled back, his scent regulating. And as they say in the pictures, that was that.

**Tai3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3B**

It had been almost two weeks, and Adam had already started to nest. He wondered if Allan knew his shirt and socks were missing. Taken after Fischer had left his 'dirty laundry' unattended. The younger man was trying to work up the courage to go ask the Alpha if he would be his heat partner. Raki knew he was cutting it close, but he was nervous. What if Allan said no? He had toys; he’d been through heats alone. He hated them, it was often messy, still painful, and lonely. Adam knew it would still be lonely after. Male Omegas couldn’t breed, and he was often told he’d be difficult to live with, hard to love. What with all his quirks. Fischer appeared to like those quirks, well most of them anyway. Adam's need for a schedule pissed the Ex officer off more often than not. Still, if he could have even one heat with Allan it was better than nothing.

Tomorrow, he was going to ask tomorrow. He went to bed, totally not expecting what he woke up to the next morning.

**~TAi3B~**

Fischer was surprised by how much he’d come to love Adam Raki in just under two weeks. Not only was the Omega beautiful, but his scent was amazing. It was true, he could seem stand offish and rude, but all you really had to do was find the right topic. Space, the young man loved space. He would light up, and get so excited. When he was explaining things to him, which was often because Allen didn’t know shit about stars. If you ever proved the younger man wrong he would study and learn till he'd never be wrong about it again. Two nights ago, he'd actually texted the Alpha, asking for help, he'd let Allen see, and talk him through a panic attack. Asking Fischer to hold him tight and softly recite Danish poetry for him. They'd kissed, but nothing more. No way he'd try anything with Adam so out of it like that. Raki had to watch Inside the Actors Studio while he ate his Mac and Cheese. Allen loved to watch him recite the show word for word. He loved orange soda even if it made the Omega burp. He didn't like alcohol, but he never stopped Allan from having a beer or two. He loved to listen to Adam read about Black Holes and Nebulas. 

Did he mention space? Cause yeah, space.

**TBC...**


	2. Knock Knock Anybody Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Heat Smut!  
Screw slow burn  
Enjoy!

Fischer was in his boxers, walking back from getting a beer when there was a knock on his door.

“Allan? Allan, it’s me Adam. Are you home?!” The Omega knew it was a somewhat ridiculous question to ask. If the Alpha didn’t want to answer, then he wouldn’t. Regardless of whether he really was home, or not. Raki could feel a bead of slick drip from his hole, as Allan’s enticing scent wafted through the door. Little did he know, Fischer could smell the Omega’s dilemma as well as Adam’s reaction to his proximity.

Allan had to bite back the instinct to growl. Not wanting to startle Adam. Unmated Omega in preheat, the smell was making him hard already. Instead, he called out that he was almost there; while he frantically looked around for at least a pair of pants to put on. No way he was facing his potential mate in just his boxers. 

Adam, hearing approaching steps looked to his left, and saw two alpha thugs slowly coming up the stairs. “A-allaan…p-p-please…” Raki whimpered. Starting to whine like it might get the Alpha to hurry, they were getting closer, and Fischer wasn’t opening his door.

Stupidly enough, Allan was now trying to put said pants on. His rushing only making the process take longer. When he finally opened his door; Adam wasn’t there. Raki was to his right, trying to shrink into a corner while two menacing looking Alpha’s just watched his helpless Omega squirm and whine. Both were leering at the younger man, seeming to enjoy Raki’s discomfort.

“Just one heat baby, we’ll fuck you so good.” The taller one cooed.

“M-my name is Adam, and I already told you no. I-I’ll never want either of you. Why can’t you just leave me alone!?” Raki huffed, beginning to get frustrated, and overloaded. Especially with the way they were looking at him, and the overpowering arousal thickening their scents. He’d turned these two down before, many times. Raki started to rock back and forth, hitting his palms against his head. One reached for him, as the other said something that was supposed to be soothing. Allan, having snuck up behind them, tapped a thug on the shoulder.

The fight that ensued was over before Adam knew it, and the two alpha’s limped back to their own apartment. “Adam, my Omega, are you ok?” Allan soothed, kneeling down to hold, and nuzzle the young man. “Is your place open min skat? We should get you out of the hallway, hej.” 

The younger man had little clue what the Alpha was saying, but his voice was soothing, and his hold was strong. He didn’t even think about the fact Allan would see his nest, as he was carried through his apartment to his room. “Alphaa…” Adam sighed, curling even closer to Fischer. “Need you Alpha.”

**~TAi3B~**

“Adam. Min skat, what a good Omega such a perfect nest.” Allan praised, spotting his missing shirt, and socks stuffed into the intricate weave of pillows and blankets. Raki actually started to purr at the praise. “Mine, min skat, my Omega.” Allan growled, inhaling the young man’s delicious scent

“Y-y-you really want me?” Adam asked, shocked. No one ever Wanted him. They Tried to learn to, and it never usually worked. True they’d kissed before, but kisses could mean anything. This sounded like the Alpha desired him as a mate, and not just for one heat.

“The second I saw you, smelled you. I knew you’d be mine.” Allan answered, leaning in to kiss his Omega. Licking along the seam of Adam’s lips, begging entrance, as his free hand traveled the younger man’s body. 

“I’m sexually excited, are you sexually excited Allan?” Raki asked, when the kiss broke. Hoping he wasn’t saying the wrong thing. Slick was near soaking his underwear, and his hole was starting to throb. The altercation with the two alphas must have pushed him into a full on heat.

“Yeah skat, I am, feeling like I need to stuff you full of my knot.” Fischer purred, laying Adam into the nest before crawling on top. “For helved, you smell so good.” The Alpha licked a line along the younger man’s neck. Pulling his shirt aside to mouth at the scent gland. Running his hands over Adam’s bare chest up under his shirt as he did. Then swept them down into opened pants to cup the hard cocklet he found.

“P-p-please...please Alpha.” The Omega whined, legs squirming. Needing something, anything more. Feeling so empty, the pulse of his hole almost hurting as the Alpha teased him. Finally, Allan tore off his Omega’s shirt, then Adam’s pants, and underwear quickly followed. Taking his own jeans and boxers off as well. Leaving a pile of clothes the younger man would usually freak out about. Raki wasn’t wholly with it enough to care. All he knew was he needed Allan’s fat alpha cock in his hole like yesterday. “Need it Alpha, please fill me.”

How could Allan even think about denying his Omega? Quickly lining himself up after spreading Adam’s legs wide. “That’s it, take it for me skat. Take every inch I give you.” The Alpha husked, as he watched his length slide into the young man’s willing body. The slick channel hugged him tightly, as Raki writhed beneath him, panting and moaning for more. “My Omega, so good for me, for satan you feel amazing.” Allan praised, while he continued to pound into Adam. Tapping the Omega’s prostate with every deep thrust. He was thankful he could feel his rut beginning. Triggered by Adam’s heat scent. An alpha needed a rut to be able to truly keep an omega in heat satisfied.

Sharp sounds of skin on skin, and loud cries for harder, and more. Heard by two very embarrassed alpha’s bellow, but neither dared say a thing. Especially since they probably got off to it.

The younger man was lost in his Alpha’s kiss. At least, for now Allan was his Alpha, and he was determined to enjoy it. “Alpha…knot please, need it.” Adam begged, and Allan gave it. Stuffed his Omega full with so much cum, then locked them together for the next hour or two.

Despite them both knowing nothing would come of it.

**TBC...**


	3. Will You be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut  
Next chap is Epilogue 
> 
> Enjoy!

Fischer kept calling him pet names throughout the three day sex spree, beautiful, mine, min skat, or just skat. Whatever that meant, probably something similar to the others. He liked when Allan spoke to him in Danish.

Adam could almost believe this was more than just a friend helping another friend. He wanted it to be. And yet, still no mating bite was given. It was making the Omega worry that Allan really was, just being nice, friends were usually supposed to ‘be nice’ to each other after all. So, it made sense. This was a risk, he’d need Fischer again soon, his heat was almost over, but not quite. Still, he really needed to know what ‘this’ was, if only to be ready when it all ended. 

Allan was kissed awake, by soft, seeking lips, and he murmured a sleepy ‘morn’ to Adam. Then he blinked, because the younger man had a very serious look about him, one he wouldn’t expect from an Omega he’d had screaming his name last night, as he forced his popped knot past an already abused rim. “Adam, skat, what is it?” Fischer wondered, as he sat up; not understanding why Raki looked so upset.

“Are you just being nice because I was in heat? Do you really want me?” The younger man asked, his voice flat as always, but his scent was definitely sour.

The Alpha knew his Omega, almost never pulled his punches, but the words themselves, and the sour scent, hurt. “Adam, min skat, of course I want you.” Allan replied, adding. “I want you to be my mate, if you’ll have me.”

“Then why haven’t you claimed me.”

Allan sighed, “You needing me for your heat was obvious, but we never got the chance to talk about mating.” He started to explain. Relieved when Adam’s scent began to even out as he concluded the Alpha’s words to be true. “I was waiting for you to be coherent. You were delirious when I got you to our nest skat. I’d be no better than those 2 thugs if I just force claimed you.” Fischer added, pulling his Omega to him. Nuzzling his neck.

“O-Ok Allan that makes sense, thank you for saving me and being a good Alpha, Also I think I’m going to need you soon.” Adam replied, feeling the fire starting in his lower belly. He groaned as Allan’s thick fingers slipped into him. Starting to pant as they began to move. “Alphaa…”

Fischer grinned as he continued to tease. He licked along Adam’s heated skin. “In Denmark, it’s tradition that when a couple decide to mate, they will wait a heat to do it, like an engagement. So, they know they really want to be together.” Allan explained, adding another finger to the other two gradually fucking Adam.

The Omega could only moan as he listened, knowing his Alpha would make him cum before giving him his knot. His hands clenched on Fischer’s thighs, as he writhed in pleasure. Now Allan was slowly stroking his cocklet with the other hand, his Alpha’s aroused scent washing over him in waves.

“I have a collar for you skat to show everyone your mine. Then your next heat I’ll remove it when we join. Slide my big thick alpha cock so deep in you. Stuff you so full. Just when you think you can’t take more. I’ll give you my knot. Push it past your gaping rim and then, then I’ll claim you.” Fischer explained in a husky purr. Speeding up his strokes, and his fingers rhythm.

“Oh! Ooh yes Alpha!” Adam cried, sterile cum shooting over Allan’s hand as his Omega orgasmed. “Need more, more please Alpha.” Raki panted, some of the ache had ebbed, but it wasn’t enough. Turning to kiss Allan almost desperately. 

“I want you to ride me min skat. Take what you need.” He purred, pulling his fingers free. Fischer then hefted Adam onto his lap. His head falling back as the younger man sank onto his cock. “For helved you’re so tight Adam.” Fischer groaned as he felt himself bottoming out.

“Oh! Allan its so big. I like this angle.” Raki exclaimed, bouncing once or twice to really feel it. “Not only is your penis aesthetically pleasing it’s functionally pleasing as well. He added almost thoughtfully.

“I’m glad you like it, just, uh just keep moving skat, ja.” Allan replied, still caught off guard by his Omega’s honesty, and directness at times.

“Oh! Like this?” Adam inquired. Oddly enough, Raki hadn’t seen many porno’s with this position. He really wanted to please his Alpha, so he asked. Looking hopefully at Allan for direction.

Allan put his hands at his Omega’s hips. Showing him how to move the way he liked. Knowing Adam would like it too. When Fischer started bucking his own hips Raki lost it. Sterile cum spraying across Allan’s chest. Hot, slick, and pulsing hole clamping even tighter. “Want my knot min skat? Going to take it for me?”

Raki whimpered as Fischer moved them to their sides. Lifted Adam’s leg, lined himself up, and thrust the entirety of his cock, knot and all back into his Omega. Filling the younger man with his cum, rocking his hips till Raki came again, and Allan’s knot caught. “I-I always h-hated my heats, b-but with y-you Allan…” Adam started, “I want to wear your collar.” He finished resolutely.

“I’ll have one made Monday, min skat, my beautiful mate.” Fischer replied, holding his sleepy Omega close.

**Tai3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3B**

Adam’s heat had passed and now he was in his bathroom. Admiring his collar that looked like Allan had taken it from the night sky. Navy blue, supple leather lined with silk. Covered with gold and silver stars.

“Looks so perfect on you min skat.” Fischer hummed, nuzzling his Omega’s neck. Wrapping his arms around Raki’s waist from behind. “Your next heat I will make you truly mine.” The Alpha promised with a pleased smile.

Allan swore Adam actually started to purr.

**Fin**


	4. Enjoying Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I have a problem with starting new things before finishing others... ^^;
> 
> So I’m really happy to finally get this finished for you! ^_^ 
> 
> I really like SpaceFish so I’m hoping to do more with this pairing in the future. ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

It had already been a couple of months since Adam’s last heat. They were always over at each other’s apartments. Not exactly a hard thing to do when Allan lived right across the hall. Raki found that sex with Fischer outside of his heat, was still very enjoyable. Adam also enjoyed when they just sat together too. He liked being around the Alpha, it was odd, but not at all unwelcome.

Fischer, had been at Raki’s every day the past week straight, nights too of course. Mostly, so they could try truly living together before bonding. It was jarring at first, Raki had, had to make a whole new schedule. The Alpha often forgot to use the coasters for his beloved beer, but the Omega liked the apology kiss he got when he nagged Allan about it. They were still working on the smoking, but Fischer was down to a pack a day already, and Adam was pleased with the progress.

Raki had gotten home first today, and was planning a special dinner for tonight. He wanted to ask Allan to move in permanently. Both Harlan, and Beth had agreed that it was a big deal, when he’d told them. So, he was cooking his Alpha’s favorite food. Along with a fancy Mac & cheese for himself. He started to clean the apartment while it cooked, and he waited for his almost mate to get home.

Adam lovingly traced his collar. His Alpha loved to hold it while he’d fuck him. Raki felt himself drip a bit of slick at the memory. He gasped a little, hoping he could make it through dinner. Masturbating in the shower to take the edge off. Before he got changed.

**TAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3B**

Allan took the stairs two at a time, eager to get home to his Omega. Moving to America had to be the best decision he’d ever had. He made more money now in private security. Than he ever had as an officer in Denmark. He was engaged to the most perfect omega he’d ever known. Fischer was really starting to love his life again.

Adam let the Alpha in, only after two special knocks. Allan sniffed the air. Morbradgryde, Adam was making his favorite Danish meal. He knew his fussy skat didn’t like it, so why was it simmering in a crock pot right now? His jaw nearly hit the floor as he finally looked at Raki. Fitted dark slacks hugged him like a lover. A sharp white button down, and shiny loafers completed the look. The collar placed just so, around his pale throat.

“I dislike wearing shoes inside. Can I take them off now?” The Omega asked, noting Allan had seen his entire look. Surely there was no need to keep them on still. He needed to go check the food, but he didn’t want to walk away, and just leave his Alpha, that would be rude.

“Min skat you can take it all off if you want to.” Fischer purred, leering at his Omega, licking his lips.

“Then I’d be naked, it’s dangerous to eat naked Allan.” Adam’s monotone answered. Completely bypassing his Alpha’s flirting. “I need to check on dinner now Alpha.” Raki informed, starting to fidget.

Fischer pulled Adam in by the waist. Kissing him soundly before letting him free. “Ok, check on dinner min skat. I’m going to go be naughty on the balcony.” He chuckled, hanging up his coat before grabbing the smokes from the inner pocket.

The Omega decided that needling Allan about smoking right now, wasn’t in his best interests. So, he let his soon to be mate go without a fight.

**~TAi3B~**

Dinner was perfect, a true taste of home he honestly hadn’t been missing, but still… “This tastes delicious min skat.” Fischer complimented, and Adam beamed. The Alpha ended up having two servings, and there were still plenty of left overs.

After cleaning up, Raki joined Allan in the living room. It was now or never. “I…um…wanted to ask you something Alpha…”

“What is it min skat?” Fischer replied, noting the nervous behavior Adam was now exhibiting. He reached for his Omega, wanting to sooth him somehow.

“We’ll need a new bed, and a new stand to fit your TV of course, but um. Will…um. Will you move in with me, for real I mean?” Raki blurted, then added. “It makes no logical sense, paying for two places when we’re always together.” He held out a silver apartment key. Allan blinked, then pulled Adam in, making him drop said key. Their lips melded together, and neither cared about the ‘clink’ of metal when it hit the floor. 

**~TAi3B~**

The Alpha had started to move his things over the next day. It wasn’t that big of a deal in all honesty. Adam already possessed most of the essentials already, and Fischer had never really owned very much to begin with in the first place. Raki asking, had been more about making it official.

The call from Gabby had been unexpected, and it came right as he was taking a break from packing up his pathetic koken. Despite the ease of his move. He still had to clean out the stuff not going right over to Adam’s. Allan realized he hadn’t told her about his ‘mate’. Not that having a mate had stopped him from hooking up with her in the past, but thankfully they both seemed to have moved past the casual sex stage. They were just friends now, nothing more. She’d been happy for him, and it actually ended up being good to catch up with her. 

They hadn’t been living together longer than a month. Allan had just come through the apartment door. When the scent of Adam’s preheat hit Fischer smack in the face. Followed closely, by a horny Omega in nothing, but a towel jumping into his arms.

“I’m feeling very sexually excited Allan.” Raki informed, as he started to wantonly rub against his Alpha.

Fischer carried his frisky soon, very soon to be mate, to the couch. Licking his lips at the feast laid before him. He kissed Adam first, dragging kisses down to a rosy nipple making his Omega cry out. “Not even in heat yet, and still, so sensitive min skat.” The Alpha chuckled kissing farther, and farther down Raki’s smooth skinned abdomen. Finally he reached the line of the towel, and looked up.

“Please Alpha, please don’t stop.” Adam gasped, he wasn’t entirely sure what Allan was about to do, but he really wanted to find out. Fischer grinned, slowly unwrapping the towel. When the Alpha’s lips wrapped around his already hard cocklet Raki cried out, his hips arching.

Allan gently held his Omega, keeping him from falling to the ground. He didn’t know why giving an omega pleasure was seen as weak or frivolous to many alpha’s. Seeing the pleasure sparking through Adam right now was making his inner alpha so pleased. In a sense he was providing for his mate, making his mate happy. It didn’t take long for Raki to fill his mouth with sterile cum. Fischer was quick to surge up, and share Adam’s taste with him. This would take the edge off, and now they could get ready for what was not days away.

**TAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3BTAi3B**

This time, it was just the scent that hit him. His Omega was in heat. He gleefully inhaled the pheromones swirling around the apartment. Then he heard the whimper, and he barely managed to get his coat off, before running for their nest. He was down to his jeans by the time he reached the bedroom.

As soon as Adam had scented his Alpha, he started to whine. His skin itched, his blood boiled, and his hole pulsed with the need to be filled. “Alphaaa, Alpha please.” Raki whimpered.”

“I’m right here min skat.” Allan cooed, crawling behind Raki. “Present for your Alpha my perfect Omega.” Fischer husked out. He waited just long enough for said Omega to eagerly do as asked, and get the rest of his clothes off. Before breaching Adam’s relaxed, and slick dripping hole. Fully seating his fat alpha cock in one thrust. Both moaned aloud at the feeling of completion. Allan couldn’t hold back any longer. His pace hovering around brutal, but Adam was lost in his heat, and loving it.

“Please yes Allan, please more. It’s so good.” Raki gasped, as Fischer consistently nailed his prostate. His cocklet still hard after his first release. His Alpha thrusting right through. “Oh! Oh yes, yes, Alpha knot me, fill me with cum, and knot me please, Alpha.” Adam half moaned, half begged when he felt Allan’s own first release inside him.

“So hungry for my cum, my knot, sweet Omega, cumming from just my cock, cum for me again, and I might give it to you.” Fischer half cooed, half husked. His rut having taken full effect, making him want nothing more than to pound his willing Omega into the mattress. His hips bucking his turgid length relentlessly into Adam’s slicked, and vice like heat.

Raki cried out as he reached orgasm a second time, rolling right into a third, spraying the sheets below with sterile cum. Allan practically roared as his Omega’s hole clamped around him, and pitched him into another release of his own. Thrusting erratically till his knot popped. Making Raki mewl as it was pushed past his already stretched rim.

They ate pre-prepared meals, and slept before Adam started to whine in need again.

This time, when Allan bound them together, it was with more than just his knot. Adam cried out as his Alpha’s sharper teeth sank into his mating gland. Fischer’s hot cum flooding his insides as the knot in him pulsed. Allan’s harder thrusts pushing it in even deeper. “Mine! My Omega.” Fischer growled, but somehow there was warmth to the sudden claim of ownership. His hips rocking his knot against his Mate’s prostate, making Raki whimper, and Allan coo at him. “Min skat, my precious Mate, you take me so well.” The Alpha praised as he was able to bring them both to a final orgasm. 

After 4 sweet days of nonstop sex, Allan could think a little clearer.

His bond with Milli had been out of necessity. Ida, hadn’t ‘bonded’ with him at all in the end. He remembered coming home to the engagement collar, and a note, both sitting so perfectly still on the counter. The Alpha had known they’d be there, but actually seeing them… 

Fischer couldn’t even bring himself to touch the items, he just eyed them wearily as he grabbed a beer then left the room altogether. He’d had sex with Gabby that night. Then Allan ‘wen’t to jail’ two days later. For satan, why did he ever listen to La Cour? The plan had been fucked from the beginning. 

He shook his head from the memory when he felt Adam wiggle back against him. Fischer was still firmly nestled inside his Mate. The latest, and probably last round of heat sex, having been only minutes ago. He kissed the gently snuffling Omega’s head, as he wrapped him tighter in his arms. The Alpha wasn’t sure what made him settle here in California. Chose this building as a place to live, and land him in Apartment 3B. Right across from Adam Raki. A fussy little Omega who just wanted a friend. 

Whatever it was, he was eternally grateful.

**Fin…**

**Author's Note:**

> Affaldsbunke: Trash heap 
> 
> Butnik: Shop
> 
> For Helved: For Hell
> 
> Kkoken: Kitchen
> 
> Hej: Hey
> 
> Min: My
> 
> Skat: Treasure
> 
> For Satan: For the Devil  
............................
> 
> Let me know what you think, Luv Y’alls


End file.
